


Assorted Fabrications

by Reading Redhead (readingredhead)



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for Leviathan-verse drabbles under 1000 words. Tags will be updated as new chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Fabrications

They’re already out the door of Deryn’s Glasgow flat when her mum hollers after them, “Be back before dark, and no getting into any shenanigans!”

Deryn rolls her eyes. Back in London she’s a barking war hero—“a perfect poster boy,” Dr. Barlow quipped just weeks before, “excepting the small inconvenience of your actual sex.” She’s trusted by the adults she knows, and valued for her skills—even Volger admits her fencing is greatly improved. She’s nearly eighteen, she pays her own rent, and she makes her own choices. But at home, she’s her mum’s baby girl all over again, and it rankles.

Deryn doesn’t know how she’d manage without Alek there with her.

She slips her hand out of her trousers pocket and loops her arm through his (to hell with what people will think) and smiles as he adjusts his gait, falling into step with her slightly longer strides. “So,” he asks, “where are we going?”

“Somewhere with shenanigans,” Deryn says.

“You are absolutely mad,” Alek says, shaking his head, but he’s smiling.

She stops right there at the street corner, because she can, and tilts her head down and kisses him. “Aye,” she says, grabbing Alek’s hand in hers and flashing him a feisty smile, “but at least I’m interesting!”


End file.
